


I Hate You

by Arthionn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes x Self Insert, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, But smut, Everyone lives there, F/M, I made this when I was really into enemies to lovers, I'm trash at tags and idk what to tag, Mild Hurt/ Mild Comfort, Smut, There will be a second part, They share floors or something, This is very much a 2016 Avengers Tower, angsty reader, but mostly its smut., idk probably an unhealthy relationship starter, it will have smut, kind of a little fluffy at the end, they said I love you and I hate you, which is chill, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthionn/pseuds/Arthionn
Summary: You and Bucky hate each other, right? then why is he always so goddamn worried about whatever it is you do?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, bucky barnes x you, bucky x reader - Relationship, bucky x you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. I Hate You [Bucky Barnes x Reader]

Bucky Barnes wasn’t a bad person, so there was no reason for you to hate him… that didn’t stop you though. Sure, he held the door open for interns, and he made extra breakfast in the morning for Clint when he came to visit, he even subbed in as a sparring partner for you, but none of that mattered. What mattered was you felt on edge whenever he was around. All of your senses heighten, to make matters worse, everytime you open your mouth you manage to insult the man. You don’t mean to do it but- well you can’t exactly help yourself. For all the fuss that his mere presence puts you through, you can’t seem to control your words.

You hated Bucky Barnes and his dumb hair, and stupid muscles, and charming smile.

“(Y/L/N), what are you still doing awake?”

You hated Bucky Barnes which was why when you were sitting on the couch in the living room late one thursday evening, his voice was the last voice you expected to hear.

You hadn’t been able to fall asleep that night. You had tossed and turned until you figured you would have some tea to relax, and wait for the rest of the team to come home from their mission. It was now 2:30, the team was due back any minute now, but you were still wide awake.  
You cleared your throat and tried not to show him that he had spooked you, “Obviously, Barnes, I’m drinking tea.” You turned to look at him and watched him roll his eyes at your response, letting out a soft snort as he chuckled.

“I meant, why are you drinking tea and not asleep, it’s late.” You turned back around so you didn’t have to look into his disapproving gaze. _Who was he to make comments like that anyway?_  
“I don’t think that really concerns you, does it? Last I checked I didn’t have a curfew,” You said, your words more venomous than you had expected. You took another sip from your tea after there was a moment of silence.  
“Besides, you’re still awake so I don’t think _you_ have any room to talk.” Bucky walked around the couch and sat on the loveseat next to the couch. There were a few moments of silence as the two of you looked anywhere but at each other. You took another sip of your tea and looked down at your phone and started to scroll through Twitter.

“Listen, Doll,” You were sure your heart skipped a beat when he addressed you, “I’ve been trying to be nice to you, but you just don’t seem interested in being civil this evening so I-” You gave Bucky a glare as he spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that was you trying to be nice?” 

“Yeah, apology accepted,” Bucky said with a smile, a smile that simply made your guts roil. _Fuck that smug bastard,_ you thought, balling your free hand into a fist and bringing your mug back to your lips so you didn’t say anything you’d regret, the two of you were the only two on the floor, what with Sam, Nat, and Steve all out on their mission.

They had been gone for all of three days and you and Bucky had managed to go all that time without so much as even speaking to each other. You weren’t sure if it was a conscious decision on his part, but you found yourself leaving rooms shortly after he entered. You couldn’t really place _why_ you were doing it, not to make him feel bad, not even really trying to avoid him, there was just a tension whenever the two of you were without the presence of a mediator, namely Steve. Sam usually helped you antagonize Bucky and Nat seemed to much prefer sitting on the side lines and watching the two of you bicker and fight- you couldn’t blame her, you were sure it was entertaining in some way. The two of you fought over stupid shit all the time: who drank the last of the milk, who took longer in the shower, who can beat the other at cards.

“I wasn’t apologizing, and _you’re_ being a dick,” You said, standing up to take your tea to the kitchen, but Bucky mirrored you, essentially blocking your way to the kitchen.  
“No, you know what your problem is? You caer way too much about being the best at _everything_! You always have to have the last word.” Bucky’s words felt like venom, like acid under your skin and infecting your blood. You didn’t need a mirror to know that your face was growing red as your rage began to simmer just beneath the surface.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t need to always have the last word if you didn’t start fights over the dumbest shit ever!” You said, pushing past him towards the entrance of the kitchen, Bucky was hot on your heels.

  
“Well you’re always eating my food!”

  
“You keep putting it on my shelf!” You entered the kitchen while you argued, your volumes increasing as you stomped further into the room.

“You steal my gym time!”

“God, fucking dammit, Bucky, the gym is big enough for the both of us, it isn’t like I’m stopping you from doing _literally anything._ There is more than one training dummy, and more than enough weights for the both of us!” That seemed to really set Bucky off because he hurried to settle himself back in front of you.

“That is another thing! You keep lifting without a spotter! You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days and you’re being selfish! If you hurt yourself it could get one of us _killed!_ ” 

What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?” The two of you were shouting now, and you felt your arm slam the cheap ceramic mug onto the marble countertop and you heard it shatter. Pain radiated from your hand but you didn’t bother to look at it- you didn’t need to to know you were already bleeding. 

“Doll-” 

“Save it, Barnes,” You said, raising your other hand, “I know just as well as you that you don’t really care if I’m hurt or not, you just care about you- and that’s fine- that’s fine. You have made it more than clear to me that you _hate_ me.” Your volume had decreased drastically but the intensity in your words were enough to pull Bucky’s perfect features into a confused look. 

“What? I- I don’t hate you… Oh, oh my god.” His eyes flickered down to your hand, you followed his gaze. There was a small puddle of blood pooling around the broken ceramic and spilled tea. 

“Fuck,” you murmured, cradeling your hand with the other and heading to the sink, you felt Bucky’s presence just to your left as you turned on the faucet, smearing blood over the brushed chrome. 

“Stop it,” He said, reaching for your hands, you pulled them away. 

“I can take care of it myself, Barnes, leave me alone,” He reached again and took your hand in his. 

“Let me help,” He said, but you pulled again, trying to rip your wrist out of his vice like grip. 

“Let go, I don’t want your help,” Bucky’s stance was firm, you felt on of his hands on the small of your back as he brought you back over the sink. He moved to start helping with your hand when you heard footsteps head towards the kitchen. Steve, Sam, and Nat all entered, one by one, and the sight of you and Bucky so close must have been a shocker, but they soon saw all the blood and eyes went straight to you. 

“Bruce back too?” you asked, and you watched the three of them nod slowly, "good, he can help me then." You gave a grim smile and grabbed one of the dish towels to wrap your hand with. You broke free of Bucky’s grip, the heat of his hand on the small of your back fading with each passing second. You didn’t turn around to see how he looked as you left, but you did catch the beginning of what was sure to be a lecture from Steve about getting along, the two of you weren’t exactly strangers to such a speech.  
You got on the elevator and the doors closed just in time for Bucky to be pushing his way out of the kitchen, Steve close behind him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back from a while away from the tower. The rest of the team is gone, as they usually seem to be, which is convenient. It is especially convenient considering you and Bucky getting some alone time leads to the inevitable breaking point of the tension between the two of you.
> 
> You smash.
> 
> IDK I haven't written smut in a long time

After hearing about the incident, both you and Tony agreed that it might be a good idea for you and Bucky to have some space from each other- the only problem was you left before you had the chance to yell at him again, or at least, that was what you thought it was. For whatever reason, when you were on the quin jet, headed halfway around the world, Bucky was the only thing you could think about- Bucky and his strong hands holding you in place, his fingers gentle when pulling out those small pieces of ceramic out of your palm. You felt your hand brush against the already healed skin- not even a mark left behind thanks to some quick thinking on Tony and Bruce’s part.

The mission hadn’t been difficult, you were doing some work that was beneath your pay grade, but the space was nice. You took over a portion of a rotation of agents doing surveillance in a neighborhood in Belarus. The house you were set up in had been nice enough, the shower had great pressure, the food in the house was fresh, and all you had to do was keep an ear on the phone tap and make sure if the prime minister called any of his arms dealer friends that you let someone know.  
It had been a very uneventful week.

You were already on your way back, not too far from New York now, the other agents on the jet were all pretty much asleep, still on Belarus time. You looked out the window at the fast approaching skyline and let out a long, low, sigh. The ride had been long and incredibly boring, and you couldn’t wait to land and get your ass back to the tower for a nice long shower and some sleep.  
After the plane had landed, you made a B-Line for the exit, your duffle bag slung over your shoulders- your bike was waiting for you- courtesy of Tony, you were sure. He was usually the one to thank when you got back after some time away as he was the one who usually remembered when you were coming back from wherever you were. Then again, he usually sent a car, maybe he was switching it up- or had finally taken your request to send over your bike and let you drive yourself.

You pulled into the Stark Tower parking ramp and parked your bike- it was late, getting close to midnight, and as you walked into the structure, there was none other than James Buchannan Barnes waiting for the elevator. 

_ Great. _

His back was to you, which gave you a few moments to analyze the sight. He was in a pair of black sweatpants, a black cotton T, sock, no shoes. He must have been grabbing something from the basement maybe? Perhaps he was taking a lap around the building like he usually did; he’d start from the top floor and work his way down.

You stood beside him in silence, he was wrapped up in whatever it was he was looking at on his phone for a while before he actually noticed you. You watched him in your peripherals, his fingers typing away at some text message. He pressed send and you watched him freeze for a second at noticing you.  
“Oh,” He said, “hey.” There was a beat of silence. “How was your mission?” You hadn’t expected him to ask, you didn’t even really want to answer him, nonetheless you were already speaking.  
“It was alright, a little boring but… can’t help that sometimes.” The elevator dinged and the two of you stepped on, Bucky pushed the button for your floor.  
“Good, Good,” He said, the elevator climbing slower than you would have liked. “Oh, and uh… how’s the um,” He held up his hand, and you shrugged. The elevator came to a halt close to two floors beneath your own, you waited for the doors to open but… no dice.  
“Hand is fine, its fine.” He nodded and the two of you both seemed to turn your attention back to the light on the elevator, it was blinking for a few moments before finally, it went out, and the elevator went dark. You felt a shiver run up your spine.  
“What the fuck?” You heard Bucky mumble in the pitch black. You stepped backwards until you felt the cold metal against your back through your Stark Industries shirt. _No, no, this isn’t supposed to happen._ You tried to keep your breathing under control- what were those numbers again?  
“The team’s out for the night, Tony took ‘em to some charity event- won’t be back for a while.” That information sure as hell didn’t count for anything… but Tony’d get a notification that the power was out… right? Or else if there was something that was big enough to take out Stark Tower’s power he had to know about it already… right?

 _In for four, hold for seven, out for eight._ You wrapped your fingers around the railing of the elevator. You were able to keep it together for a few cycles, but your breathing began to get more and more labored, like it was spiraling out of control. You weren’t a fan of tight spaces to begin with, but the idea of being stuck in one? Unbearable.  
“ _Get her into the holding cell_!” You turned your head quickly, looking for the voice in the dark, _“Don’t let her get away.”_ The hum of an electric current buzzed in the back of your head, you cringed and braced yourself against the railing for the hot burn of a cattle prod to your ribs but… when you opened your eyes again, the back up lights were flickering on, and Bucky was standing right in front of you, his blue eyes wide with- well, you couldn’t say for sure.

“(Y/N), you ok?” You weren’t sure how to respond, clearly, you had just had a little freak out, but you sure as hell didn’t want _his_ pity. You cleared your throat and straightened yourself out as much as you could.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” You called to the Ai, but no response, you sighed, Bucky hadn’t moved. “I’m ok, Barnes, no need to worry, just got a little spooked.” You had done your best to keep your tone light and even but you were unable to keep the end of your sentence from wavering just a touch.

He didn’t seem convinced but turned away from you and positioned himself in front of the door, he began to pry at the door with his metal fingers.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna try to open the doors so we can get out,” You nodded a little and he continued his efforts to get the doors apart, and with the strength of his arm it didn’t prove to be too difficult. There was enough space for you to crawl through, but you had seen horror movies of how that had turned out, evidently, Bucky thought the same thing.  
“Don’t move,” He said, his voice was calm, you were glad at least one of you would be able to fully hold it together. You curled your finger back around the railing as Bucky pulled himself out of the elevator and wedged himself between the floor and the elevator door frame, squatting kind of low. His shoulder fit just perfectly and he began to stand up, raising up the elevator.

Strange.  
There he was. James Buchannan Barnes, your knight in shining armor.

To anyone else he probably would have looked like the average Joe. The sweats, the lack of shoes… his long brown hair was tied back in a bun. You briefly remembered the day that you had been feeling particularly cordial after a mission almost gone wrong. Bucky had saved your and Sam’s asses, and you hadn’t really found a good way to say thank you- well, other than be nice to him and admit that you liked the way his hair looked pulled back.

Bucky stretched his hand out to you to help you out and you took it- you didn’t even feel angry, not like you usually did when he offered his help. Something about tonight well… it just felt different. You didn’t even realize you had started to shed tears until he had pulled you out of the elevator and the two of you were clear of the elevator doors. Bucky’s arms were quick to wrap around you- it was uncharacteristic of him, but you didn’t really mind. It was… nice.

You noticed how soft that old t-shirt was as you pressed your face against his shoulder and steadied your breathing again, using the beat of his heart to set your tempo. Your fingers clutched the fabric at his back, no doubt wrinkling it.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky said your name in a soft voice, probably trying to not spook you, but you didn’t want to answer just yet. You wanted to be composed, you wanted to be ok when you looked at him the next time.

Bucky’s embrace was warm, sturdy, and it was suddenly really difficult for you to find it in yourself to hate him, and damn did you want to be angry with him. You wanted to yell at him, blame him for the whole thing because he was there, because he was bad luck but… how could you? He had just gotten you out of there. You felt him stroke your hair lightly, and somehow you found it in yourself to pull away from him and head towards the stairs.  
“Thanks,” You mumbled out, wiping the tears off of your face, but Bucky took your hand again. He was being really touchy this evening, normally you’d say something snarky... but he made the ground feel stable again.

“Are you ok, Doll? Did something happen?” You looked back at him, he was still wearing that same look- concerned, blue eyes scanning your face. You attempted to pull yourself out of his grip, but this time, he didn’t let you go… If it had been any other time, you probably would have just started walking until he let go or said something to irritate him, but not this time.  
“Let go of me Bucky.”  
“Not until you let me know what is wrong. Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m-I’m fine, just let go!” You finally ripped your hand away, Bucky looked hurt at this, and then his expression resolved back to the one he usually wore- now he _was_ irritated. _Fine._ If it has to go like this, that was just fine with you, it was easier this way. You turned away from him and started towards the stairs again,   
“What? Were you scared?” You stopped in your tracks, he knew he was right, he hadn’t really said it like a question. “You were afraid, weren’t you? Was it because of the elevator?” You swallowed hard, trying to find the right way to bite back at him.

“No, don’t be stupid, Barnes.” You didn’t really have much time to come up with anything better than that, and besides, he knew you were lying anyway, it didn’t really matter  _ what _ you said.

“Don’t get like that with me, (Y/L/N), I just pulled you out of the elevator, I saw-” You turned on the spot. The anger had come back with just those words, ‘I saw.’ You closed the distance between you and Bucky in a few strides.  
“What, you think you’re just gonna hold this over me now? You’re just gonna use _that_ to get me to tell you what is going on?” You fought yourself to keep your hands to yourself, you didn’t want to hear another lecture from Steve about not ‘jabbing’ Bucky with your finger every time you needed to make a point. _Whatever._

“Is that what you think I’m doing? Is that what you really think of me?” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, his face growing more and more red, “You are  _ so stupid _ , (Y/N)!”

“Excuse me?”  
“Why is it that every time I do something nice, everytime I am trying to help you out, you think I’m doing it to get at you? What, I can’t possibly be a nice person? What is it? Is it because of my past, because of Hydra?” You looked away from him, crossing your arms now.  
“No,” You mumbled, “no, it's because why would _you_ help _me_ when I have been _such_ a bitch to you?” You heard Bucky let out a sardonic laugh.  
“Because I- you-” he took a long, deep breath, “Because we are on a team. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re _teammates_ , that is what teammates do! That used to mean something but I guess that doesn’t mean anything to you!” You snorted at that, uncrossed your arms, and took a step closer; your chests were nearly touching now, and you looked up at Bucky, both of you fuming now.  
“What are you trying to say? You don’t think I care about the team?” Bucky didn’t move a muscle, his anger was subsiding now.  
“I’m saying, (Y/N), I think you just care about you.”  
“For your information, Barnes, not that you will believe me, but I love this team, I love everyone on it.”  
“Even me?” His response was quick, and you faltered for a moment.  
“Excuse me?” Your anger was beginning to fade now too.  
“Do you love me too?” That question came out a little more quiet than before, his voice was… tender, tender like it had been before, when he pulled you out of the elevator.  
“Yeah, yeah I do love you, Bucky,” Your words are quiet, “What about you?”

“I love everyone on the team.” Your and Bucky’s breathing was heavy.  
“Even me?”   
“Especially you.” Bucky closed the space between the two of you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him. You hadn’t recognized it before, but you missed the feeling of his arms around you. The two of you parted enough to look at each other, and you kissed him. To your surprise, he kissed you back. 

It was fine, the kiss, but you wanted more, after everything, you needed more. You picked up the pace and Bucky followed suit, he lifted you into his arms, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You felt your back hit the wall and Bucky’s lips moved from yours and trailed their way down to your neck. His kisses were hot, fervent, passionate, everything you knew they would be. He was what you needed right now, and if his kisses were anything to judge by, you were what he needed right now.  
You threaded your fingers into his hair and made a fist, tugging it to bring his lips back to yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You let out a whine as one of his hands slid under your shirt, it had to be his metal hand, it was cool against your skin.

You felt his growing erection against your core. You gently bit his lip and he moaned into your mouth, his lips trailed downwards again, he stopped suddenly before looking up at you.  
“I- you,” His breathing was heavy, your breathing mirrored his.  
“Stairs, fuck, please,” You found yourself almost begging him, you swore you saw him smile at this, you felt that familiar feeling of anger bubble up inside.  
“Fuck you,” You murmured as Bucky left a love bite on your collar bone. At hearing your words he bit down on your collar bone. You let out a gasp.  
“I’m sure you will,” He said, his voice deep, eyes blown with lust, he moved you from the wall and towards the stairs on the right, all the while his metal hand traced patterns against your ribs. You made it to the landing just below your floor when you had decided you couldn’t wait anymore. You wiggled out of Bucky’s grasp and pressed back against him, kissing down his neck before lowering yourself down to your knees. Bucky was surprised, but at the sight of you infront of him, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no. He fumbled with the string of his sweatpants before you helped him, and began to pull his sweats down his muscled thighs.   
The sight of him was almost too much, you felt your cheeks grow hot and you took the tip into your mouth to test the water before pulling out and licking up the underside of his length. Bucky’s eyes never left you, and you felt him pulse as he let out a quiet, low moan. You began to take more and more of him into your mouth, working further and further down his shaft. Bucky couldn’t help but thrust a little to meet your mouth, a long string of expletives escaping his mouth.  
“Fuck, (Y/N), you look so f-fuckin’ perfect,” he shuddered as you began to speed up, you caught a peek at his face, his eyes shut tight and his lip caught between his teeth. You took him all in now and felt Bucky’s hand take a fistful of your hair as his hips began to jerk a little more erratically now.  
“Doll, I’m gonna- I” You kept on with your pace until you felt his hot seed fill your cheeks until you swallowed it down, letting Bucky’s length come out of your mouth. You stood, panting a little at the expended effort, Bucky took a moment to pull his sweat back up before taking a look at you. He took your face into his hand, wiping a thumb across your lower lip.  
“So fuckin’ pretty,” You laughed a little at that and Bucky picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.  
“Barnes!” You squeaked as he carried you up the stairs. You played with the hem of his shirt and ran your fingers down his spine. Bucky gave a firm smack to your ass in response to the action.  
“Thought you really hated me for sure,” He said, just loud enough for you to hear him. You let yourself smile at his word; did you ever really hate him? You couldn’t be sure.  
“Nah,” You hummed, as Bucky turned the corner and headed down the hall towards his room. He chuckled and it seemed like his pace quickened just a touch before he closed the door to his room behind the two of you.

He laid you back on the bed and crawled over you.  
“You know, I never actually said it back,” Bucky said, kissing down your neck again, “but I do.” You felt your brows furrow at this- _what?_

“What?”  
“I love you too,” He said, smiling against your skin.  
“Hah,” You chuckled and he lifted his gaze to meet your eyes, “shut up and do me Barnes.” Bucky laughed in response to your words and pressed another kiss to your lips. You pulled your shirt over your head, Bucky pulled you up to sit on his lap as he pressed kisses down your neck and to your chest. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of your bra for a moment before he was able to pull the article off of you. He was hesitant at first, a hand coming up to palm one of your breasts, another finger taking a nipple between two fingers and giving it a gentle roll before a little pinch which has your inside rolling.

For a moment he was still, eyes adoring as he took you in.  
“If you wanna stop- if we’re going to-”

“You’re so pretty,” He murmured, you got to work on your belt, but Bucky’s metal hand too your own, he put one of your fingers into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with you as he undid the buckle and pulled your belt through the loops, tossing it to the side.  
“Lemme take my time, doll,” He said, kissing your finger tips, “made me wait this long,” another kiss, “only fair.” Your breath hitched at the sight and you found yourself nodded, wishing that he hadn’t had such a control over you so easily. You just wanted him, you needed him in you, anyway, god, it almost had you hating him again. 

_ But this was just so much better. _

He gently laid you back and unbuttoned your tactical pants and began to pull them down your legs, stopping at your ankles to untie your heavy combat boots and pull them off. It wasn’t long until you were down to your underwear, and Bucky was taking his _sweet_ time on those too. You knew you were wet, fuck, you had to be, Bucky was so perfect, and the way he looked at you know. You felt a shiver run up your spine.  
“Bucky, pl-please,” you whimpered, another one of those smiles he had came to his lips as he leaned down.  
“Patience doll, patience,” he put one digit inside of you, that alone was enough to raise your temperature, but he was soon putting a second inside, his thumb began to brush over your clit, sending a shattering shutter through you.  
“God,” you whispered, “God, I fucking hate you.”

He began to pump his fingers a little faster, curling and retracting in a rhythm you weren’t sure you’d be able to handle for very long. Then there was a third finger, and you felt a white hot burn begin in your stomach.  _ Fuck. _

You caught his gaze again, he was enjoying this, watching you try to contain yourself as he lead you closer and closer to orgasm. He watched as you gasped and let out a moan, squeezing your eyes shut as it coursed through your body. You relaxed for a moment and heard a faint rustling and when you had finally caught your breath, you saw that Bucky had pulled off his pants and his shirt.  
“Again?” His question was soft as he pressed a kiss to your knee, you didn’t realize you were nodding until he put your legs over his shoulders and got to work.  
His fingers were a gift from god, that much you knew, but his lips, his tongue? They were hell sent, he was already bringing you close to a second orgasm. Your nerves jumbled like a mosh pit. That same white hotness coursed through you as he worked your body with his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around your clit, flicking it, sucking it, it was as if it had been his life’s purpose. Orgasm three was not far away. When it came and went like a passing hurrican through your body he kissed up to your navel, through the valley between your breasts up to your neck.  
“Again?” At his very words, you felt a sudden course of energy through you, though you had thought your energy had been spend.  
“Please,” had been the only word you could muster. Bucky was hard against you, and you opened your legs a little wider to accommodate him before he lined himself with your entrance.  
He pushed in slowly, his eyes were shut, breathing barely audible. You took your time to enjoy it. From here you could smell his sweat, his cologne. The way that he was filling you was better than you could have expected or imagined. He had been hot and thick in your mouth, but this? This was paradise, this was everything and more, to be here, with him, like this? It made it all worth it.

The pace, at first, was slow, so agonizingly slow, but in the end, neither of you could help yourselves. The pace grew, as Bucky sped, up, the both of you growing more and more rough. You left scratches on his back, you exchanged bruises on each other’s legs, and arms, a myriad of hickeys litteres your chests and neck, and all that was incredible, but neither of you were satisfied.

You switched positions again, this time your face was pressed into the sheets, your ass up. Bucky rocked into you at a steady pace, snapping his hips to meet yours, brushing every right spot at every thrust. You lifted your head to take a long breath, gasping as you felt that oh so familiar feeling, quickly approaching.  
“Bucky I-I’m,” you stuttered, the words escaping you.  
“I know doll,” His voice was heavy, panting, restrained, “c’mon, do it for me.” Your release followed his words, and Bucky too was spent. The two of you lay together for a while but it wasn’t too long before you left to go clean yourself up in your room. You were about to get dressed when your door creaked open, and there was Bucky, an extra shirt in hand. You took it from him without a word, and neither of you said a thing until you were under the covers of your bed.  
“You’re… wow,” Bucky murmured as you settled, facing each other. You brought one of his hands to your lips and kissed his fingers.  
“Right back at you, Barnes,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against him.  
“Well,” he said, you could hear the smile in his voice, “at least now we have a much better way to settle disagreements.” You let out a soft chuckle, threading your fingers through his hair, and giving it a soft tug.

“I’ll bet we still give each other shit,” you said with a yawn, “afterall, everyone still thinks we hate each other- it would be a shame to let that go.” Bucky smiled at your words and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Mm,” he hummed, “but this means we don’t have to get lectured by Steve anymore.” You smiled a little at the thought.  
“True,” you pressed a kiss to his lips, it was long and you savored the feeling the simple action gave you, You pulled back to look him in the eyes, “but it’d be kinda hot, hooking up in secret.” Bucky smiled.

“I like where your head's at.”

  
  



End file.
